Fairy Tail Chatroom
by SnowDragonSlayerTasha
Summary: What's going on with this chatroom? There's crazy Mages everywhere you look, flying cats, Pirates, Sayians, a Soul Reaper who likes a Dragonslayer, strange people popping up, including two Raven Tail members? Can things get any worst? Not as long as I'm here! :D Nalu, Graza, Gajevy, and OC character pairings
1. Chapter 1: Spring is the Chat & Love

**Fairy Tail Chat room**

Hey guys this one just hit me just out of the blue hope you guys like it.Chapter 1: Spring is in the Chatroom and so is Love3

{Fire_Dragon} has logged on

{Key*Queen} has logged on

{Titania} has logged on

{Ice_ Maker} has logged on

Lucy: so this is a chat room?

Natsu: hey guys! :D

Gray: what's up Flame-Brain?

Natsu: Why do you continue to insult me when I only said hey?!

Lucy: Not this again. -_-'

Gray: because I feel like it! What you gonna do about it!?

Natsu: you wanna go, Asshole?!

Erza: Shut the Hell up, before I kill the both of you!

Gray &Natsu: Yes Ma'm!

Lucy: *thinking* she's so scary.

Natsu: so Lucy you doing anything? *Blushes*

Lucy: no why? You wanna do something? *smiles*

Natsu: I was thinking of going to the beach, wanna go with me?! *Grins*

Lucy: *giggles* sure, you know I never skip a chance to go to the beach especially on this beautiful day!

{*authors note* I think she was way too eager to me}

Natsu: Great, see you in a little while.

{Water*Dragon_Slayer} logged on

Erza: who's that?

Gray: no clue

?: hello, everyone!

Natsu: who are you?

?: I'm Toshika Amadarame. I'm still a new member of Fairy Tail.

Natsu: so why was your username Water Dragon Slayer?

Toshika: *giggles* because… I am a Dragon Slayer!

Everyone: WHAT?

Lucy: I never even heard of you having Dragon Slayer powers, everyone said you had Light magic.

Toshika: I had to lie or else I'd be founded out by Raven Tail

Everyone: Raven Tail?!

Gray: why you worried about Raven Tail for?

Toshika: I was recently kicked out of Raven Tail, by the Master.

{Misty-Kitty} has logged on

Misty: she's telling the truth.

Gray: Who the heck are you?

Misty: I'm Toshika's partner, call me Misty.

Toshika: we both got kicked out and if they put the fact that I'm a Dragon Slayer out there, I'll be hunted down by Raven Tail members who have a bone to pick with me.

Natsu: whoa that's crazy. Can we help?

Toshika: as long as you don't call me by my actual name, just call me Kristy

Erza: ok, Kristy. Who are the people who would be hunting you down?

Toshika: mostly my old team mates. But the thing is that their spies for Master Ivan. I can't trust them anymore since I'm not in the guild anymore.

[Calister* the –brains} logged in

Calister: *speaks quickly* can't talk too long, Toshika. So far they don't know where you're at. I will contact you if anything happens.

{Calister*the-brains} logged off

Natsu: *puzzled like* uh. Who was that?

Misty: *sighs* that was Calister. He's one of our friends from Raven Tail. He's Draceus's partner, he's spying on them for us.

Erza: so you need a spy to spy on the spies?

Toshika: *Grins* w-when you say it like that, yes.

Lucy: these people sound dangerous. What powers do they possess?

Toshika: there's my best friend, Kikio. She had Dark demon powers.

Misty: and Darceus has Ice Dragon Slayer magic.

Natsu: what?!

Lucy: that's cool!

Toshika: if they ever find me, I'm dead.

Gray: Don't worry, they won't

Toshika: I believe u. Ugh I need to relax. *lets out a big sigh*

Natsu: How bout going to the beach with me and Lucy?

Lucy: yeah! That's perfect, Natsu!

Toshika: u sure?

Lucy & Natsu: YES!

Toshika: Thank you both! Misty, wanna come too?

Misty: Nah, think I'll hang out with Panther Lily. U go have fun.

Toshika: how bout you two? Gray? Erza?

Gray: Nah we have a date tonight. I'll pick you up, ok Erza?

Erza: Sure see you later, guys.

Lucy: I want details tomorrow, Erza!

Erza: sure. Bye everyone

Everyone: Bye!

{Have a date } logged off

Gray: see you guys later.

{Ice_Maker} logged off

{Panther lily} signed on

{Book~worm} signed on

{Metal-Dragon} signed on

{Sky^Dragon} signed in

Everyone: Hi!

Levy: hey guys, Hi Toshika, how've you been?

Toshika: pretty good, u?

Lucy: Hi Levy-Chan!

Levy: pretty good as well been reading a LOT! Lol Hi Lu-Chan!

Natsu: How are you, Levy?

Levy: good as usual.

Gajeel: hey Toshika, u doing ok? You looked a little down today.

Toshika: yea fine, Gajeel.

Panther Lily: Hey Misty.

Misty: Lily, wanna hang out later?

Panther Lily: sure! ^_^

Levy: awe! How adorable! *hugs Panther Lily*

Misty:*giggles*

Misty: Meet you at the guild, Lily!

{Misty*Kitty} signed off

{Nervous-wreck} signed off

Levy: they are so cute! :D

Gajeel: not as cute as you. *hugs Levy*

Levy: *blushes red*

Natsu: I think she's embarrassed! :P

Wendy: hi Lucy-san

Lucy: hi Wendy!

Natsu: sorry to cut this short but Lucy, Toshika, we gotta get to the beach!

Toshika: Ah! I almost forgot! I gotta get changed! Bye everyone!

{Water*Dragon-Slayer} signed off

Lucy: oh shoot me too, see ya guys!

{Key-Queen} signed off

Natsu: here's an idea in case you guys are bored. Go shopping! ;)

{Fire_Dragon} signed off

Levy: you know, that doesn't sound so bad. What about you guys?

Gajeel: I guess

Wendy: sounds like a lot of fun, can we get something to eat also?

Levy: sure. Meet you guys at the Park in 40 mins, kay?

Gajeel: ok

Wendy: sure!

Levy: ok, later guys!

{Book^worm} signed out

Wendy: bye Gajeel

Gajeel: bye wendy

{Metal-Dragon} signed out

{Sky^Dragon} signed out

To the beach…

Lucy: *chasing Natsu with a bucket of water* I'll get you, Natsu!

Toshika: *grabs bucket* here, let me do it!

Natsu: I'd like to see you try!

Toshika: *waves a hand and a small wave swallow Natsu* see, no problem.

Natsu: *sputters* you cheated!

Toshika: never said we couldn't use magic, ya dumbass. *sarcastically*

Natsu: *laughs* fine you got me that time! But how bout I burn an inch of ur hair off?

Toshika: *Cackles* you couldn't catch me if your life depended on it!

Natsu: oh, yeah? *daring her*

Toshika: hell yea.

Natsu: how bout a race? If I win, you have to insult Gray in my place for a week.

Toshika: and if I win, you have to act like I'm your girlfriend for a week.

Natsu: what?

Lucy: are you SERIOUS!?

Toshika: Dead serious, that's how I know I'm gonna win.

Natsu: fine, first one to the park wins!

Toshika: to prove how fast I am, I'm going to carry Lucy on my back.

Lucy: what!?

Toshika: *pulls Lucy on her back* hang on girl.

Natsu: ready..

Toshika: Set…

Lucy: Go!

Toshika: * takes off in a blur of speed*

Natsu: *blinks* I didn't even see her.

End of chapter…

What do you guys think? Pretty good right. Place your bets in the reviews who do you thinks gonna win? 


	2. Chapter 2: Double Love Triangles

**Fairy Tail Chat room**

Here's what happens from last time. Enjoy lol Chapter 2: double love triangles

Toshika: *still running at full speed*

Lucy: Hang on! Don't let me fall off! *grips her shoulders tightly*

Back with Natsu

Natsu: Damnit I can't even see her anymore! Shit at this rate, Lucy's going to kick my ass because of this. *has a dreadful expression*

Natsu: *runs past the stores* *see's Wendy* Hi guys! *rushes past them*

Wendy: Was that Natsu just now?

Levy: I think so. Who cares! I think you should try this on, Wendy! *Holds out a Purple striped dress*

Back with Toshika and Lucy

Toshika: hmm, guess I win. *Drops Lucy on the ground* ^_^

Lucy: why'd you bet Natsu that?

Toshika: just wanted to see his reaction the truth is that isn't my bet, my bet is that if I win he has to kiss Gray on the cheek.:D

Lucy: *Horrified expression* you know you're a dead dragon when Natsu hears this, right? -_-

Toshika: I know. Why do you think I did it for? _

Lucy: *Faints* you're playing a deadly game with Natsu.

Toshika: *laughs* I know. XD

A few minutes later

Natsu: * runs up to the girls* damn it, I lost! *pants*

Toshika: don't worry Natsu, you're not gonna act like my boyfriend for a week.

Natsu: *gets excited* Really?!

Toshika: *smirks* yes, but I have something much worst in mind.

Natsu: *goes pale* Oh no… o.o

Toshika: *smirks evilly* No, you're gonna have to give Gray a kiss on the cheek!

Natsu: *starts to throw up* no! No! No! *starts quickly running away*

Toshika: *Grabs a handful of Natsu's scarf* you ain't going anywhere!

Natsu: *starts praying* Please God, don't let her do this to me!

Toshika: *hangs him from his scarf* better go do it. And I want to hear about it later.

Natsu: *screams in her face* You're the Devil!O.O

Toshika: *shrugs her shoulders* eh, you'll get used to it. *Drops him on the ground and goes home*

Lucy: *walks over to Natsu* you ok? :(

Natsu: *close to crying* N-no. :'(

Lucy: awe *starts to cry* Natsu! *Hugs him hard*

Natsu: *Holds Lucy up* it's ok. Let's go home, ok? *tries to smile for her*

Lucy: *wipes her eyes* s-sure! *Takes his hand leads him home for the day*

The Next Day

In the chatroom

{So-ashamed} is online

{Key*Queen} is online

{Pissed_as-hell} is online

{What's-Going-on?} is online

{WinnerOfRace} is online

Natsu: hi, Erza, Lucy.

Lucy: you did it didn't you? :O

Natsu: uh huh. *Looks sad* ˅_˅

Toshika: *burst out laughing*

Erza: what the fuck happened, Natsu? :/

Natsu: I lost a race against Toshika. She told me I had to kiss Gray on the cheek if I lost. _

Gray: IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR LOSING YOU ASSHOLE!:(

Lucy: calm down, Gray. You weren't there. *Gives him a stern look*

Toshika: he deserved it. He needs to quit being so cocky all the damn time. This just taught him a lesson

Erza: by totally destroying his pride and ego?! That's no way to teach him not to be cocky! :o

Toshika: we'll it's my way. *Blushes* since I kinda like him.

Everyone: WHAAAT?!

Lucy: no way!

Erza: that's fucked up.

Gray: so you totally tortured the poor asshole, by making him do that? Just because u LIKE HIM!?

Toshika: uh huh. *nods*

{Misty-Kitty} is online

Misty: don't give her a hard time. She always does this to guys she likes

Natsu: Really?

Gray: That's insane.

{Dark^Angel} is online

{Ice_Dragon} is online

{Calister-The*Brains} is online

Toshika: oh fuck, I gtg!

{Shit!} Has logged off

{Misty-kitty} has logged off

?: I thought this was the right chatroom.

?: well then where is she?

Calister: you shouldn't be here anyway.

Natsu: who the fuck are you people?

Erza: *sends personal message to natsu* those are the people who are looking for Toshika.

Natsu: *glares at the people who came into the chatroom.*

?: What's your problem?!

Natsu: get the hell out of our chatroom!

?: And who's gonna make us? Ooh I'm so scared! *taunts*

{Never*Gonna*BackDown} is online

{Right^behind^you} is online

Kristy: leave now! *Shows a disguised picture of herself*

?: You aren't the boss of us!

Kristy: yes I am, I'm your former team leader wasn't i? *Changes back to original picture*

Toshika: now leave! *Gives a cold stare*

?: It's you! What are you doing here?

Toshika: none of your business, Darceus!

?: Getting cocky all of a sudden are we? *raises a dark flamed fist*

Toshika: wanna play, Kikio? I'll get you back for last time trust me :)

Kikio: not this time Bitch! *Attacks her*

Toshika: *Dodges out of the way and uses Wing slash of the Water Dragon*

Natsu: Oh no you don't you bastard! *Gets in front of Toshika*

Toshika: get out of my way Natsu!

Natsu: *arms spread wide between the girls* no, I won't let you do this. If it is true that they used to be your friends then why are you fighting them?!

Toshika: Oh Yeah? Then why do you spend every day fighting with GRAY!?

Lucy: she's right, Natsu *Looks down*

Gray: Who cares if she's right!? She'll fight to the death before giving in to them!

Erza: wow Gray I didn't think u cared that much about her

Gray: *Blushes* i-it's not what you think!

Erza: *Laughs*

Lucy: You gotta stop now!

Calister: Darceus, you must stop her

Darceus: *Looks away* she's the one who left us, she has to pay the price.

Toshika: *Bashes Darceus in the head with her fist* I NEVER LEFT YOU! MASTER IVAN BANISHED ME!

Everyone: HUH?!

Toshika: Yes, Master Ivan banished me for going against him I was just trying to protect Celestia

{Star^Wizard} has logged on

?: and I thank you for that, Toshika

Toshika: *has a stricken expression* C-celestia!

Celestia: thank you so much for protecting me. And from now on, I'm a new member of Fairy Tail as well.

Kikio: Celestia, what did Master do to you?

Celestia: he tried to kill me for losing a battle.

Darceus: so does that mean Toshika tried to save you from getting punished?! *Looks at Toshika*

Celestia: yes exactly. *nods*

Lucy: welcome to Fairy Tail, Celestia! *Hugs her*

Celestia: Thank you Lucy

Toshika: *still glaring at Kikio*

Kikio: heh, fine we'll leave, let's go Calister

{Dark*Angel} is offline

Calister: Bye Misty, Toshika

{Calister_TheBrains} is offline

Darceus: I'll miss you Toshika *Looks sad*

Toshika: you'll get over it eventually, I'll miss you too Darceus *Kisses Darceus's cheek*

Darceus: *looks flustered then plants one on Toshika's lips*

Everyone except Misty: O.O

Misty: jackass. *huffs*

Darceus: *Steps back and smiles* Love you Toshika goodbye

Toshika: just goodbye Darceus *Turns away*

{Ice-Dragon} is offline

Natsu: why did he do that?:-/

Misty: *Sighs* they used to date, but since Darceus went against her, she hasn't forgiven him.

Lucy: seems more like that witch Kikio has a thing for him. Strange right?

Erza: very. I don't exactly like her behavior it a bit unethical

Gray: you hit the bull's eye right there.

Misty: hope they don't ever show their sorry asses every again. I gotta go anyway, Panther lily wants to go for a walk bye everyone. Toshika don't think about it too much ok?

{Misty*Kitty} is offline

{SkyDragonSlayer} is online

{Bookworm} is online

Levy: what was that about yesterday, Natsu? ':/

Natsu: me and Toshika were in a race

Wendy: is that why you were out of breath when you passed us?

Natsu: yes *Gets depressed*

Lucy: *kisses him* don't be sad, Natsu

Natsu: *Blushes*

Toshika: so who's doing what tonight?

Everyone: not much

Toshika: how bout we go play strip BS at my house?!

Everyone: what?!

Levy: *Covers Wendy's eyes*

Erza: I'm in

Lucy: WHY WOULD YOU AGREE TO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!

Erza: sounds like fun though.

Toshika: Yeah!

Gray: I'm in too. *Doesn't have a shirt on*

Toshika: PUT YOUR DAMN SHIRT ON, YOU FOOL!

Natsu: *Grins* now that you say it. It does sound fun!

Levy: what are the rules?

Toshika: well first we each get the cards. The person who has the Ace of Spades has to go first. Whichever direction they want to go in that's where it starts that person puts down a 2 if you're going up or king if you're going down. The first person who gets rid of all their cards wins and everyone else has to take off a piece of clothing. During the game if you think or Know if someone is lying you smack the cards saying bullshit but if it's the exact card they called you have to pick up the pile if they're wrong they have to pick up the pile or the cards that are on the table.

Lucy: wow. It sounds like fun. I'll join!

Levy: Me too!

Toshika: great be at my house in 50 minutes wear a lot of clothing though. I better get set up then bye!

Everyone: bye!

{SO*Excited!} is offline

Wendy: I'm gonna pass and probably hang out with Romeo

Levy: good choice, Wendy.

Wendy: bye!

{SkyDragonSlayer} is offline

Levy: maybe I'll convince Gajeel to come, see ya guys at Toshika's!

{BookWorm} is offline

Gray: I'd better go too.

{Ice*Maker} is offline

Erza: later you two. ;)

{GonnaHaveFunTnite} is offline

Natsu: you know I still love you Lucy, Right?

Lucy: Course I do, Natsu. *smiles* I don't care if Toshika likes you, as long as you stay with me.

Natsu: not even hell could drag me away from you. ^u^

Lucy: aw! :')

Natsu: I got an idea, how bout we skip the party and go have some fun? Just the two of us? *smiles widely*

Lucy: it sounds perfect. But won't Toshika be expecting us?

Natsu: let's say we lost trace of time… *Grabs Lucy from behind*

Lucy: sounds explainable. Ok let's go! But where?

Natsu: your house! :D

Lucy: *Blushes* I think I'm going to the party after all. *Sarcastic tone*

Natsu: aw come on, Lucy! *pouts*

Lucy: oh fine! *hugs Natsu hard*

Natsu: *laughs* your too good for me sometimes.

Lucy: No I am not!

Natsu: I got a song that says so otherwise! *uploads song*

*Music plays a small portion of Show me the Skyline's Perfect for me*

Lucy: you're a brat!

Natsu: who's the one who loves me? *grins*

Lucy: *shrugs* I guess I do

Natsu I got another one! *uploads song*

*music plays, the song is called Bang Bang BOOM by the Moffatts*

Lucy: *starts laughing* your insane!

Natsu: insane about you if you mean!

Lucy: you win! Come on over. :P

Natsu: YEES! :D

{CrazyiNLoVe} is offline

{bUrnin'With Excitedment} is offline

So what did you guys think of it? Huh? Pretty awesome right? I know, I'm good. HERE'S how the double love triangles are. First it's Lucy who is in a relationship with Natsu Next it's Natsu who has a little bit for feelings for Toshika Then Toshika likes Natsu Also Darceus like Toshika but she doesn't like him anymore Kikio likes Darceus but he doesn't like her while Kikio hates Toshika So that's the love triangles see you next chapter 


	3. Chapter 3: Special Nalu Story

**Fairy Tail chatroom**

Hey guys this is a new special chapter. It's a surprise so just keep reading and you'll love it. Chapter 3: Special Nalu story

One week earlier…

It was a normal day as usual at Fairy Tail. I'm debating on what to do about my rent for the month. That's when Natsu walks up to me holding a job poster saying 80,000 yen.

"Let's do this job real quick, Lucy!" he said holding it out to me so I could see the description.

"Sounds good Natsu." I said thinking, 'why would Natsu want to go on a job with me anyway? He probably thinks I'm weird'

Natsu grabbed my hand and we raced out of the guild and on to our job for the day…

*Later after the job, with Natsu*

"Damnit! I still couldn't tell her! God, I'm such an idiot." I said out loud to myself. Happy walked into my room carrying a fish.

"Aye, Natsu. What's wrong?" he asked plopping down on my bed.

"None of your business." I muttered, turning my gaze to the sky which was lighted up red due to the beautiful sunset.

"Geez, I was just asking. Don't have to use the cold shoulder method on me. Now really, Natsu what's wrong?" Happy asked me again.

I sighed. "I don't know how to tell Lucy how I feel about her. It's making me insane not telling her. I'm so crazy about her. Her smile is so nice and warm. She's really beautiful, ever since that first day I met her." I start to remember how Lucy and me met, how she bought me and Happy food which was very kind.

"Aye, Natsu? Tomorrow's Valentine's Day why don't you buy her flowers?" Happy said, interrupting my remembrance of that day.

"That sounds perfect! Come on Happy, help me pick some flowers out at the florist!" I jumped up and headed for the door.

"What are you gonna say to her, when you know give her the flowers?" Happy added.

I stopped half way in front of the house, pondering on what to say. "I'll figure that out later, let's just go get Flowers!" I started running for the shopping part of town.

*Around the same time, with Lucy*

"Lucy, did you know tomorrow's Valentine's day?" Erza said, poking around in my small kitchen space.

"What the heck are you doing in my kitchen anyway?!" I cried out, watching her grabbing ingredients for homemade chocolate.

"Weren't we gonna make chocolate this year? Come on, Lucy don't make that face. It'll be fun!" Erza pulled me into the kitchen.

"For which of us, you or me?!" I cried out again as she starts making a mess of my kitchen.

About 30 minutes later, me and Erza are taking bites of the newly made chocolate we made. "It's pretty good. Thanks for helping me out Lucy. See you tomorrow!" Erza said, taking the chocolate she made with her as she left my house.

"Later, Erza." I called, still in the kitchen. "Let's see, I was gonna make Natsu's chocolate special." I think to myself. "His favorite filling is cherry so I'll make him cherry filled chocolates!" I cheered.

I made extras of the cherry filled for myself and to see how they came out. "Ok, let's see..." I took a bite out of one of the extra cherry filled.

"Hmm, this is perfect!" I grinned, as I stowed the small box, filled with the cherry filled chocolates into the fridge. 'I was also gonna do something else…' I thought, looking at a blank note pad and pencil. 'Oh yeah I was gonna write him a sweet note also telling him how I feel about him, and how much he means to me.'

Later after I finished the note, I took a short shower and got ready for bed. I stared outside at the moon slowly rising into the sky. 'Oh, Natsu… I hope you feel the same way about me.' I giggled imagining his bashful expressions. "Night, Natsu…" I whispered as I fell asleep.

*Back with Natsu- At the florist*

"Welcome to my shop." A friendly employee said to me as I gazed around the bouquets of flowers.

"Happy, what do you think? What kind of flowers would Lucy like?" somehow the employee heard that and jumped in.

"You're getting flowers for a girl? How cute! For Valentine's day right?" she led me to the big bouquets of red roses.

"This would be perfect for Lucy!" I grinned, Happy agreed. "Aye, I think she'll love them!"

The employee said. "Ok so you want a red rose bouquet? That's 150 yen." I gave her the money.

"Have a good night, sir. I hope this Lucy girl loves those roses! Good luck! And here," the employee gave me a 10 inch teddy bear holding a heart, which said 'you're the one' on it. I stared in awe. "Thank you, so much!" Happy and I said together.

I waved goodbye to the employee, and headed back home with the bouquet of flowers, my heart flying high tonight. 'I hope you'll accept me, Lucy. I can't believe I waited this long, I can't wait to say, I love you to you, Lucy' I thought to myself as we reached home.

*The Next Day!*

I went around to all of my friends in Fairy Tail, giving them their valentines. That was about an hour ago, and I still see them enjoying the chocolate. I smiled, Erza came up to me.

"Hey Lucy, Natsu's looking for you. He has something for you, I'm pretty sure." She said, looking over at my shoulder at something.

I said very cheerfully. "Oh, great! Where is he?" I nearly started bouncing I was so excited to see him. Erza placed a hand on my shoulder and had me turn to look at the entrance of the guild. My heart skipped a beat as I stared at Natsu, who looked amazing. I noticed he was holding something behind his back.

I walk over to him. He smiles at me. "Happy Valentine's day, Lucy!"

I couldn't help but smiling as well. "Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Natsu! Here," I handed him the small box I fixed up last night. He doesn't hesitate to look in it.

"You made these didn't you?" Natsu grinned, his eyes sparkling. "I love your homemade chocolate, Lucy." Natsu takes one out and bites into it, with a surprised expression on his face.

"Surprise! Its cherry filled chocolates!" I giggled. Natsu gave me the biggest grin he ever had.

"Perfect kind of chocolate. Thank you, Lucy." He said.

"Here's what I have for you." He hands me a teddy bear. "'You're the one'" I looked up at him with new eyes full of curiosity. His eyes were soft, like they were asking me a question.

"Lucy, Will you," Natsu paused bringing out a bouquet of flowers.

I gasped pressing my hands to my mouth, dropping the teddy bear, which Natsu picked up for me. "Will you be my girl, Lucy?" he asks me. I started to cry.

"Y-yes! I will!" I hugged him, throwing the flowers to Erza so I could hug him fully. He held me close.

"Thank you, Lucy." Natsu leans back, and gently presses his lips to mine, sealing a promise to love me. I continued to cry for a while after that. Natsu and I shared several kisses that day; I loved the flowers he gave me.

We spent the whole day together, I never felt more loved than when Natsu asked me that question. "Thank you, Natsu." I kissed him again on the cheek. He smiled at me again. "It's a dream come true for the both of us isn't it?" he asked, his eyes searching mine. "Yes, it is." I kissed him on the head when he decided to lay his head in my lap.

'It really is a dream come true. You're my best friend, Natsu. I love you.' I thought as I kissed him again as the sun began to set on our perfect day, one which neither of us will forget…

Heh? Heh? How was it?! Perfect romance right? See you guys next chapter where the story will continue from where we left off. 


	4. Chapter 4: Visitors

**Fairy Tail Chatroom**

**Me: hey guys hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Lucy: you said you had a surprise for us during the story, right?**

**Me: yes, but I'm not telling you!**

**Natsu: why not?! **

**Gray: is anything interesting going to happen in this chapter? If not then can I be left out? **

**Me: oh let me think about it…. NO! and keep your damn pants on, you idiot!**

**Erza: you know she'll kill you if she sees you without pants on again.**

**Gray: don't remind me!**

**Lucy: can we get to the story yet? **

**Me: yes now shut up Natsu, gray before I rip both your heads off!**

**Gray & natsu: Aye!**

**Happy: enjoy the chapter! **

Chapter 4: Visitors! Friend or Foe?!

{Fire_Dragon} is online

{Key*Queen} is online

{Titania} is online

{Stripperboy} is online

{BookWorm} is online

{Water+Dragon} is online

{Metal^Dragon} is online

{ShySkyDragon} is online

{Misty*Kitty} is online

Toshika: hey, what happened to you two last night? Lucy? Natsu?

Natsu: oh, sorry. *looks at Lucy* we were having a bit too much fun so we lost track of time!

{Ninja^StalkerCat} is online

Happy: *coughs* bullshit!

Lucy: *Pulls on Happy's face* say that again?!

Misty: *Laughs*

Erza: I kind of agree with Happy on this one. When you two go at it, two days could fly by when you two spend time together.

Levy: you're terrible, Erza! :O

Gray: it's the same with u and metal brain over there.

Gajeel: wanna start something with me? *gives him the death stare*

Lucy: you have a death wish, Gray. _'

Natsu: oh, let em go at it, this may be funny! ^_^

Toshika: I think Natsu was afraid to lose to me twice in one week, that's why he skipped out with Lucy. *Devious grin*

Misty: you're really bad, Toshika. -_-'

Toshika: I know, that's why I'm a riot! XD

Wendy: how did the game go anyway? Who won?

Erza: I did! ^u^

Lucy: REALLY?

Levy: *sighs* she had Gray down to his under pants again. I was down to just my t-shirt, bra and underwear so I lost only like three times

Toshika: me too.

Gajeel: I was down to no shirt, or socks.

{StrawHatLuffy} has logged on

{SuperSayianGoku} has logged on

Natsu: who are they?

Luffy: awe Crap I'm in the wrong Chatroom again! DX

Goku: shoot, I think we got company, Luffy.

Toshika: who are you two?

Goku: I'm Goku, this is Luffy. Sorry I think we entered the wrong chatroom again. Hehe.

Natsu: it's cool. You can hang around for a bit right?

Luffy: sure! :D so what are your names?

Toshika: hi I'm Kristy. This is my partner Misty!

Misty: hey.

*after introductions*

Goku: you guys are kind of cool! :D

Natsu: are you really a Super Sayian?! :O

Goku: I was wondering when someone was gonna ask. *Laughs* yes, I am actually

Gray: that is really awesome!

Erza: Can we see? I'm interested in this Super Sayian form you have ;)

Lucy: Luffy, what powers do you have?

Luffy: I ate a Devil Fruit when I was a kid. So now I'm a rubber man, go ahead pull my wrist.

Lucy: *tugs on Luffy's hand after a minute it began to stretch* oh my god! Natsu, check this out! *jumps back*

Natsu: that is so Freaking COOL!

Happy: aye, you're right there, Natsu!

Goku: *in super Sayian form* what do you think?

Erza: wow, I'm utterly speechless. 0.0

Levy: *faints*

Toshika: what a pretty color. Wanna see something cooler? *water takes shape around her making her appearance distilled but revealing a dragon made of solid water*

Goku: you have Magic! That's so sweet!

Luffy: THAT LOOKS SO COOL! 8D

Natsu: can I try that technique?

Toshika: sure, just let your whole body cover in flames, and just expand them further out to give a hazy appearance of a fire dragon

Natsu: *did what Toshika said and came out with the same result she made* this is amazing!

Luffy: god, this chatroom is awesome! XD

{Dark*DemonAngel} is online

{Ice*Dragon} is online

Toshika: oh shit! :o

Natsu: get the hell out of here!

Kikio: and make me, Lizard boy.

Darceus: now, now. We didn't come to fight.

Natsu: *growls in Darceus's face* then why the hell are you here, you bastards!

Lucy: calm down, Natsu!

Toshika: get the hell out now, before I come kill you both!

Kikio: fuck u bitch! Get your own life.

Toshika: why don't you get one and stay out of mine!

Natsu: oh, do you need some ice for that BURN! :D

Gray: good one! *high fives natsu*

Misty: you both are a bunch of children!

*something goes wrong and both Darceus and Kikio are forcibly removed from the chatroom*

Erza: looks like their gone. That was really weird.

?: that's because I did it!

Everyone: HUH?

Goku: how'd you get here?

Lucy: logged on, how else?

?: I'm Tasha by the way! I'm the creator of this chatroom! :D

Toshika: you saved my ass, thank you!

Tasha: don't mention it. I gtg enjoy the chatroom and just shout if you need me! Bye!

{Snowwolf*WarriorKrysta} logged off

Gray: she was cute.

Erza: *glares at him* what'd you say?!

Gray: n-n-nothing! D:

Gajeel: never thought I'd see stripper boy so speechless.

Gray: urusai! *Japanese word for 'Shut up'*

Levy: Gajeel that isn't very nice!

Gajeel: who said I was ever nice? ':/

Levy: oh yeah. Good point. ^-^

Toshika: oh yeah Misty, how was your date with Panther Lily?

Misty: it went well, we ate some fruit together. It was nice and quiet.

Lucy: what about that date you had with Gray, Erza?

Luffy: you guys went out on a date?! :o

Goku: details please!

Lucy: what the fuck? O.o

Erza: it was good, we just ate Chinese food, and talked that's about it.

Gray: don't forget about us getting kicked out because I was half naked. -_-'

Toshika: you need to have better manners! And quit getting nude!

Goku: I did not need to see that! *covers eye with both hands*

Luffy: man, Gray put some clothes on! *covers his face with his hat*

Gray: what are you talking about…. *looks down* holy jesus! Da fuck, what happened? *pulls on his underpants*

Wendy: is Gray-san decent, Levy? *had her eyes covered by Levy's hand*

Luffy: you didn't even know that your pants were down? What shame you have! :D

Gray: I remember when Lucy ran out of a hotel room in just her towel!

Natsu: oh yeah, that was…. Amazing!

Lucy: perverts!

Natsu: I still can hear her screaming when she looked down! Oh my, I still remember what I said to you Gray.

Gray: 'Is your stripping habit contagious?'

Natsu: 'Thank you stripping habit!' that was hilarious!

*author's note: please watch Fairy Tail the movie to view this scene*

Toshika: you guys are terrible.

{So^embarrassed} has signed off

Natsu: oh man, I blew it this time!

Gray: sorry I brought that up, man it's my fault.

Toshika: you better go say sorry to her, Dragneel!

Natsu: I was about to leave anyway.

{Dragon^In*Love} has signed off

Goku: they must be close.

Gray: you're right about that.

*To lucy*

Lucy: *lies on her bed, crying* those jerks! They totally hurt my feelings and embarrassed me in front of the whole group!

Natsu: *knocks on door*

Lucy: GO AWAY! *sobs*

Natsu: Lucy, please open the door? Look, I'm sorry I hurt your feelings. Gray said he never should've brought that up. Will you please open the door?

Lucy: *opens door* I'm sorry I made you worry.

Natsu: don't be. *hugs her* you're my girl remember, I have a right to worry about you!

Lucy: *kisses him* you're sweet.

Natsu: then you're beautiful! *smiles*

Lucy: let's go for a walk.

Natsu: ok!

*Back in the chatroom*

Toshika: I'm pretty sure they made up by now.

{Flamein*Keys} is online

Toshika: what did I say. I knew it.

Natsu: we're back.

Lucy: I forgive you, gray but if you ever mention it again, I will slice your tongue off.

Gray: I won't. Don't worry

Toshika: who's in for playing another game of strip BS?

Everyone except Goku and Luffy: No!

Toshika: fine, then Truth or Dare?

Levy: sounds ok.

Gajeel: count me out.

{Metal^Dragon} logged off

Misty: I'm going to bother Panther Lily

{Misty*Kitty} logged off

Toshika: I'll start. Ok um, Goku, Truth or Dare?

Goku: Truth?

Toshika: who do you think is the hottest in this chatroom?

Goku: I honestly have no opinion on that.

Lucy: did he say that with a straight face? Are you gay or something Goku?

Goku: um I don't really know what you mean. O.o

Toshika: she's saying do you like like guys?

Goku: no, I'm married

Everyone: WHAT?

Levy: that's why he doesn't have an opinion.

Goku: ok um, Gray Truth or dare?

Gray: Dare.

Goku: I dare you to keep your clothes on for the rest of this chatroom period

Gray: seems simple enough *doesn't notice pants are missing*

Lucy: uh, Gray your pants?

Gray: *looks down* Damnit! Ok, Luffy, Truth or dare?

Luffy: truth I guess

Gray: have you ever liked someone? If so then did you ask them out?

Luffy: I never liked anyone. Ok, Toshika, truth or dare?

Toshika: Dare me, Luffy!

Luffy: I dare you to go kiss your next door neighbor.

Toshika: Ichigo? No way!

Natsu: now come on, Toshika you have to do it.

Toshika: fine. Brb

{WaterDragon} logged off

3 minutes later…

{soulreaper} logged on

{WaterDragon} logged on

Toshika: I'm so sorry, about that Ichigo.

Ichigo: its fine, what you guys playing?

Natsu: Truth or dare, wanna join?

Ichigo: sure! :D

Toshika: oh yeah, Levy Truth or Dare?

Levy: Truth

Toshika: is it true that you and Gajeel were caught on camera kissing?

Levy: yes *blushes*

Levy: ok, Lu-chan truth or dare?

Lucy: truth

Levy: has Natsu ever been late for one of your dates? Or were you ever late for your date?

Lucy: I was once, but that was because I decided to walk in high heels to the store.

Natsu: it's true she kept me waiting for 15 minutes. *kisses Lucy*

Lucy: alright, Wendy. Truth or dare?

Wendy: truth

Lucy: is it true that you like Romeo?

Wendy: hai

Natsu: how cute!

Gray: I can see them being together

Wendy: Erza, truth or dare?

Erza: Dare

Wendy: I dare you to act like Gray for the rest of the day

.

.

.

.

.

Everyone: WHHAAATTT?

Erza: you crazy. I ain't doing it.

{Titania} logged off

Natsu: damn it and it was gonna be my turn!

{Snowwolf*WarriorKrysta} signed in

Tasha: I'll take her place. Natsu, Truth or dare?

Natsu: Dare!

Tasha: I dare you to go pick a fight with Erza, but then blame the whole thing on Gray.:)

Gray: hey, that's not right!

Natsu: I would've blamed Gray anyhow.^_^

Gray: I'M STILL HERE YOU KNOW!:(

Goku: that's a good one.

Natsu: ok, Ichigo. Truth or dare?

Ichigo: truth

Natsu: is it true that you liked the kiss Toshika gave you?

Ichigo: um well, uh. Y-yeah I g-guess it was ok. I don't think of her that way though.

Toshika: thanks, Ichigo

Wendy: I better go. Bye

{SkyDragon} is offline

Levy: bye guys see ya later.

{BookWorm} signed off

Tasha: I'll come by tomorrow if I can

{Snowwolf*WarriorKrysta} is offline

Gray: night guys.

{StripperBoy} signed off

Goku: I better get going to, see yah guys later, nice meeting you guys

Luffy: yeah it was fun, Later!:D

{StrawHatLuffy} signed off

{SuperSayianGoku} logged off

Toshika: later, you cute couple. 3

{WaterDragon} logged off

{SoulReaper} signed off

Natsu: can I come over, Lucy?

Lucy: sure, Natsu! See you in 10 minutes! ;)

Natsu: love you Lucy! *smiles*

{Fire_Dragon} signed off

{Key*Queen} logged off

**Me: hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Erza: can't believe Wendy dared me to do that.**

**Me: it's ok, Erza! It was just a prank you really don't have to do it.**

**Toshika: today was fun. Hope you can invite Goku and Luffy again.**

**Me: maybe in some other chapter but next chapter there will be new ones**

**Natsu: still a surprise?**

**Me: yes!**

**Natsu: awe man! **

**Lucy: now, now Natsu. **

**Me: see you next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5: Crossing the Line

**Fairy Tail chatroom**

**Me: he guys, glad you came to read the next chapter**

**Natsu: why won't you tell us who's coming in this time! **

**Me: cause I don't feel like it now quit bugging me! Remember I got a gun so don't forget it!**

**Natsu: *turns pale white* **

**Me: I'm just fooling ya, I have no gun ya dummy!**

**Lucy: you had me going there for a second! :o**

**Toshika: will Ichigo come back today? **

**Me: just for you Toshika, just for you!**

**Toshika: yeaah! **

**Goku: guess you won't be seeing us this time! **

**Luffy: in some other chapter then! **

**Lucy, me and Natsu: on to the story!**

Chapter 5: crossing the line!

{Flaming*Dragon} is online

{Star*Queen} is online

{stripperboy} is online

{ArmorGirl} is online

Water'sMyGame} is online

{BookWorm} is online

{ShySkyDragon} is online

{MetalHead} is online

Toshika: hey guys! ;)

Gajeel: you seem to be in a good mood, what happened? :-/

Toshika: Ichigo asked me out last night!

Levy: Congrats! :D

{PurpleFlame} is online

{SoulReaper} is online

Wendy: hi Romeo-san

Romeo: h-hi! *blushes*

Ichigo: hey guys, what's going on?

Gray: not much has happened yet, but congrats on asking Toshika out man! ;)

Ichigo: thanks, Gray. Um dude, your pants are down again. -_-'

Gray: ah Jesus! *yanks his pants back up* I need overalls that's what I need

Erza: oh yeah? You'd look pretty funny in something like that and you'd still find a way to strip.

Lucy: I can totally picture Gray in overalls; he's look like some farm hand! XD

Toshika: that's going a little overboard, Lucy.

Natsu: I'd love to see that and then post it on the internet! :D

Ichigo: man you guys are so brutal. But it would be pretty funny.

Toshika: nah, what would be funny seeing is Natsu trying to drive and God knows he'd get sick every time he swerved the damn thing.

Natsu: i-I'm getting sick just thinking about it. XP *sick expression*

Lucy: don't think about it too much Natsu. *pats Natsu back*

Gajeel: oai! Anybody else bored of this weather.

Levy: poor Gajeel, he can't go out in the heat while he's wet

Gray: why? O.o

Levy: he'll rust! XP bad joke I know but it made sense!

Erza: it really did make a lot of sense!

{SuperSayianVegeta} is online

{FullMetal} is online

{NinjaMaster} is online

Vegeta: oh shit wrong Chat room again!

Edward: damn it Vegeta, you made us lost again!

Naruto: guys we have company.

Natsu: who are you weirdos?!:o

Edward: Who are you calling an Ant that so small that you can't even see it using a magnify glass?! :[

Lucy: That's not even what he said. -_-'

Naruto: damn dude, what's up with that ugly pink hair?:D

Natsu: It's SALMON!

Gray: you two are acting like a bunch of bickering monkeys -_-

Vegeta: what petty quarrels, you humans are so insignificant.

Toshika: and why you acting all high and mighty for big shot?! *kicks Vegeta in the groin*

Levy: oooh, you rubbed her the wrong way dude.

Vegeta: *gasping for air holding his groin* you, son of a bitch!

Toshika: *kicks him in the face*

Natsu: *adds insult to injury by burning Vegeta's ass*

Edward: why the hell did you get involved?!

{Snowwolf*WarriorKrysta} is online

Tasha: would you people quit your bickering already! You're here to chill out not to wringe each other by their necks

Vegeta: that bitch started it!

Tasha: *holds a gun to his head* want to say another word, Vegeta?

Vegeta: *gulps* n-no thank you, carry on. ^^'

Naruto: what makes you think I'll listen to you?!

Tasha: *pulls out a second gun and aims it for Naruto's head* wanna try me, pretty boy? Now chill out before I kick all of ya'll out of my chatroom!

Natsu: ok, I'm scared shitless, now! *actually tears up from being petrified*

Lucy: somebody, make her go away before I pee on myself! *screams in terror*

Tasha: *Throws the guns down and cackles* Bwahahahah! You guys are so easy to fool! X'D *laughs so hard, tears come out*

{PurpleFlame} is offline

{ShySkyDragon} is offline

Levy: I think you petrified them. Probably by now; their hiding under their beds. You are a monster. -_-

Gajeel: I wanna see how strong you are Vegeta!

Vegeta: I think you're out of your mind, you metal freak.

{DarkAngel} is online

{IceDragon} is online

Toshika: not this shit again. -_-'

Kikio: let's get started, Toshika! :}

Toshika: I'll make you regret that offer!_

Kikio: *comes at Toshika with dark demon magic*

Toshika: *dodges her attacks and lands one of her own on Kikio's back*

Kikio: augh! *swings back around to land a blow to her face but misses*

Toshika: *dodges the attack, and tries to knock Kikio off her feet*

Kikio: *falls over, but gets back up to move in for another attack*

Toshika: you can't win against me! *aims for Kikio's head to knock her out and successfully does it*

Vegeta: *hits Gajeel head on* Not bad! But you have to be quicker if you want to catch me!

Gajeel: *swings his iron sword-hand at Vegeta who just blocks the move without even touching it*

Gajeel: *swings his legs into it, making his arm and body spin, which cause his earlier attack to damage Vegeta*

Vegeta: erg! Nice shot. *pants on the ground*

Gajeel: nice job out there yourself, you aren't half bad.

Vegeta: neither are you, human.

Natsu: man, you're supposed to be 15, but you're so short!

Tasha: uh oh! Natsu you're in trouble! o.o

Edward: That's it Pal, you're gonna get it!

Natsu: is that all you got to come at me with? Come back in about 5 years when you're older and more experienced *barely pushes him back an inch since he never made it past Natsu's outstretched arm*

Edward: That's because you have nothing but muscle on you, Pinky!

Lucy: *oh no Natsu, don't let him know your pet peeve*

Natsu: Pinky?! My hair is Salmon, you shrimp!

Edward: what are you supposed to be walking-talking cotton candy?

Natsu: at least I've got muscle, pipsqueak!

Edward: What you'd say, you pink Bastard?!

Lucy: now now guys, there's no need to fight!

Edward: *throws invisible chair at Lucy*

Lucy: *gets pissed* What the HELL WAS THAT FOR?! You're dead now! *grabs a axe and chases Edward with it*

Edward: GET THIS CRAZY BITCH AWAY FROM ME! *screams as he's running for his life*

Lucy: CRAZY?! I'LL SHOW YOU CRAZY! WAIT TIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU YA LITTLE PIPSQUEAK!

*author's note: this readers, is how Lucy behaves when someone throws something at her in the face*

Gray: I'm going to go before Lucy gets me for breaking her window!

{IceMaker} is offline

Erza: that's what you get for being such big idiots!

Edward: *still being chased by Lucy 10 minutes later* Get her away from me!

Lucy: get back here, you asshole!

Natsu: I'll tie him down for you Lucy! *runs after them carrying rope*

Edward: you people are all insane!

Naruto: stupid bastard. Shouldn't have even woken up today. :{

Ichigo: everyone has gone Crazy today? Are you sure it's not Lucy's time of the month?

Toshika: I'm pretty sure but yet I have no clue. Because she never usually acts this way. And I'm kind of scared.

Darceus: I think I peed my pants just now!

Toshika: why? XP

Darceus: cause Lucy tried to hack my head off with an axe!

{IceDragon} is offline

{DarkAngel} is offline

Naruto: well I'm gone, good luck Ed.

Ichigo: where you going?

Naruto: to eat ramen, wanna come?

Ichigo: sure!

Edward: WAIT YOUR LEAVING ME!?

Naruto: yep, good luck!

{NinjaMaster} is offline

{SoulReaper} is offline

Edward: Naruto, you Bastard! *still running from Lucy after 20 minutes*

Natsu: *jumps and crashes on top of Edward* Gotcha!

Edward: No! Please I'll do anything, just don't let her kill me!

Erza: *laughing so hard, she falls backwards in her chair*

Levy: come on guys? Can't we get along?

Gajeel: I'm gone, see ya late, shrimp!

{MetalDragon} is offline

{SuperSayianVegeta} is offline

Edward: I'm all alone! D':

Tasha: *does some working on the chatroom*

{FullMetal} was Disconnected

Natsu: hey why you do that?! D:

Tasha: there will be no killing in my chatroom!

Erza: I'll go check and see if Ed is ok.

{ArmorGirl} is offline

Tasha: you scared everyone out of the chat room Lucy!

Lucy: gomene!

{ArmorGirl} is online

Erza: he's ok just cowering under his bed.

Toshika: see you scared him half to death, you know how hard it was to ask him to come to the chatroom in the first place!

Tasha: now I'll never be able to get him back on here for another chapter!  
Lucy: he shouldn't have thrown that chair in the first place!

Toshika: I'll see you guys tomorrow!

Levy: me two bye everyone!

Erza: see ya!

{ArmorGirl} is offline

{BookWorm} is offline

{WaterDragonGirl} is offline

Tasha: I am so mad at the both of you! :(

Natsu & Lucy: gomenasai!X(

Tasha: you guys, chase another person away, and I will cancel this chatroom!

Lucy: I promise, I won't do it again!

Natsu: me neither! Just please don't cancel the chatroom!

Tasha: one Last Chance. Don't blow it!

{Snowwolf*WarriorKrysta} logged off

Lucy: I'm sorry, Natsu. I shouldn't have done that today.

Natsu: it's my fault too, Luce. Let's just not get so pissed at the new comers who visit the chatroom next time. Can I hang at your place tonight?

Lucy: sure Natsu! :D

Natsu: love you Luce!

Lucy: *kisses him*

{Flamin*Keys} is offline

**Erza: I can't believe that stunt you two pulled. You guys got you're asses handed to you**

**Lucy: I know. I'm sorry to all the readers out there, you saw me in my ugly phase!**

**Natsu: Luce, you don't have an ugly phase! :D **

**Lucy: thank you Natsu!**

**Toshika: I'm so sorry about what happened Edward will you come back for a second chapter?**

**Edward: not after what that crazy blonde did to me!**

**Me: You two do it again and I will cancel it, IF ANY OF YOU DO IT!**

**Everyone: message received and understood!**

**Lucy: see you next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6: Trust Issues!

**Me: hey guys it's another chapter of Fairy Tail chatroom!**

**Natsu: still not gonna tell us who's in this one are you? -_-**

**Me: Yup! ^_^**

**Brona: you're terrible Tasha! XD**

**Me: Thank you! ^_^**

**Lucy: Tasha doesn't own Fairy Tail just this story line**

**Natsu: on to the story!**

Chapter 6: Trust issues!

{Hot_Head} is online

{Fairy-Key_Girl} is online

{ArmorIsCool} is online

{StripperKing} has signed on

{WatersMyGame} is online

{SoulReaperBoy} is online

{WaterQueen} is online

{StrawHatLuffy} is online

{SkyDragonGirl} is online

{FairyHearts} is online

{Snowwolf*WarriorKrysta} is online

Brona: hi guys!

Natsu: who's she?

Tasha: my Partner for these stories now ^_^

Brona: Thank you for letting me help out, Tasha!

Tasha: you're welcome!

Luffy: I'm BACK! :D

Everyone but Juvia: Luffy! :D

Wendy: How are you Luffy-san?

Juvia: juvia is confused. Who's Luffy? :-/

Luffy: I'm great how is everyone? : 3

Lucy: it's great to see you Luffy!

Toshika: Luffy this is Ichigo and Juvia.

Juvia: hi Luffy-chan!

Ichigo: what's up dude? ;)

Luffy: nice to meet you! Hope you guys don't mind I invited some friends of mine!

{Swordsman} is online

{Ship'sCook} is online

Luffy: speak of the devils Hi guys!

Zoro: hey Luffy so are these the people you mentioned before?

Sanji: my, what beautiful ladies! And what are your names? 8)

Erza: I know a pervert when I see one, and this blonde is a major one! *slams her foot in Sanji's face*

Sanji: my, this one has a temper! Hello, beautiful what's your name?

Lucy: get away from me freak.

Natsu: you stay away from my girl! :o

Juvia: I'm Juvia! Nice to meet you!

Sanji: your quiet lovely.

Erza: pervert! *knocks him away from Juvia*

Sanji: I like her feistiness!

Zoro: you perverted Cook.

Sanji: wanna start something, you sorry excuse for a man?

Zoro: bring eyebrow boy!

Erza: ENOUGH OF THAT!

Zoro & Sanji: *shrink in response like little mice*

Ichigo: Qouwie! *scary* *color drains from his face*

Toshika: better stay away from her.

Natsu: you stay away from my girl!

Sanji: like I knew she was your girl, you bastard! :(

Natsu: I'll start something with you, ya asshole!

Gray: I don't like his attitude, come on eye brow let's dance!

Sanji: ooh two against one; I like the odds in this game! :}

Gray & Natsu: then let's START!

Luffy: *sitting back, watching the action*

Lucy: you people are insane!

Erza: knock it off, ALL OF YOU!

*scares the crap out of everyone*

Tasha: time to cool off for a while. *does some work on her laptop and cuts off Sanji and Gray*

{StripperBoy} was disconnected

{Ship'sCook} was disconnected

{IceDragonPrince} is online

Toshika: Jesus, what do you want, Darceus?

Darceus: just to leave you a little song to remember me by *uploads song called Not over you*

Toshika: not this shit again; first of all we were never in love! You were the one who liked me BUT I NEVER LIKED YOU! *slams book in his face*

Darceus: oh really? Remember us kissing outside the guild!

Toshika: like I said, we never did that was your imagination!

Ichigo: just leave her alone already, dirt bag! *punches Darceus in the gut, making him fall to the ground*

Ichigo: she doesn't want anything to do with you, now Leave her ALONE! *punches him in the face*

Darceus: *wipes the blood from his lip*

{IceDragonPrince} is offline

Toshika: *stares at Ichigo* T-thank you.

Ichigo: *hugs Toshika* anytime, Toshika. *blushes slightly*

Toshika: *laughs*

{Ship'sCook} is online

{StripperBoy} is online

Tasha: calmed down yet?

Both: yes ma'am.

Zoro: you got in trouble XD

Sanji: urusai!

{Bookworm*Inlove} is online

{MetalHeartInLove} is online

Gajeel: yo, hey guys.

Zoro: what the fuck is that?! O.O

Levy: watch your mouth!

Gajeel: you wanna start something?!

Erza: enough you assholes!

Brona: I'd give up on them, Erza

Tasha: me too

Lucy: their hopeless.

Natsu: I got a song for you, Luce! *uploads song called dirty little secret*

Lucy: *blushes* I got one for you *uploads song called forever or never*

Natsu: that's a good one! :D

Lucy: I thought you'd like that one!

Levy: awe you two are too cute! : P

Lucy: knock it off! *hugs Natsu*

Natsu: she loves me, how else do I say it. *shrugs his shoulders*

Tasha: you two are adorable!X)

Brona: your so right one the dot that time Tasha.

Tasha: I'm a writing genius aren't I? ^_^

Brona: yes you are! :D Pictures Please!1

*a few snapshots of everyone later*

Tasha: you guys look Awesome! _

Gajeel & Levy: we gotta go!

{Bookworm Dragon} is offline

{SkyDragonGirl} is offline

Gray: lol you guys are totally crazy.

Erza: so are you, Gray!

{Armor in love} is offline

{Icemage*Inlove} is offline

{Water Queen is envious} is offline

Lucy: hey Natsu truth or dare?

Natsu: ooh I love this game, Dare!

Lucy: I dare you to pull a prank on the master then blame it on Gray!

Natsu: too easy! I'll do it! :D

Toshika: oh this is gonna be good, what prank are you going to pull on him?

Natsu: I'm gonna tell him that Gray's having a drinking party at a private bar, but I'll give him an address that's the wrong bar and blame it on gray.

Lucy: sounds simple and funny all at once!

Ichigo: sounds like it's gonna fail. -_-'

Natsu: what do you think I should pull?

Ichigo: tell him Gray poisoned the booze with sleeping medicine but get Cana involved in your idea and have her pretend to sleep at the guild.

Natsu: that sounds a lot better! XD

Tasha: me too. I wanna see this so please video tape it please! X)

Brona: I will pay you 25 hundred jewels if you do it!

Natsu: Perfect! ^-^

Lucy: I'll video tape it as proof! XD XP

Ichigo: I'm such a genius! ^_^

Toshika: *hugs him close, kissing his cheek* yes you are, *blushes slightly*

Ichigo: *kisses her back* *cracks a smile*

Tasha: too CUTE!XP

Brona: *takes a picture* this is going on Facebook!

Ichigo: OH HELL NO! GIVE ME THAT CAMERA! *chases Brona around the chatroom*

Brona: No! Catch Tasha! *throws it to Tasha*

Tasha: *runs out of the chatroom logging off with Brona*

{FairyHearts} is offline

{Snowwolf*WarriorKrysta} is offline

Lucy: *uploads song called super psycho love* this is how you act!

Natsu: *laughs hard* I love THIS SONG! XD

Lucy: come on over, Natsu! And I'll show you how crazy I AM! ~_~

Natsu: Yes! ^_^

{DragonInLove} is offline

{KeyQueenInLove} is offline

Toshika: nice meeting you two, bye Luffy!

{WatersMyGame} is offline

{Ship'sCook} is offline

{StrawHatLuffy} is offline

{Swordsman} is offline

{SoulReaperBoy} is offline

**Me: so how was that? Btw I was listening to all songs mentioned in this story while writing this so ask me in my reviews for the singers/bands for the names if you wanna hear them to make the connection between my introducing them in the story.**

**Brona: you did good this time, Tasha! ^_^**

**Me: awe thank you, Brona you did amazing yourself as well!**

**Ichigo: I'm SO GONNA KILL YOU Brona!**

**Brona: *freezes him* like that will ever happen! XP**

**Me: see you in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7: Shirtless contest

**Me: hi guys welcome to another Fairy Tail Chatroom chapter. **

**Natsu: still aren't gonna tell us are you? -_-**

**Me: Nope! ^_^**

**Brona: why can't you tell him already for once so he'll leave you alone?**

**Me: because if I tell him what's gonna stop him from asking in the next chapter?**

**Brona: true that. **

**Natsu: com' on I promise not to bug you next time!**

**Me: naah, I don't feel like it. *yawns***

**Brona: your lazy you know that?**

**Me: if I'm so lazy then how come all my stories are badass!?**

**Brona: true on to the story ^_^**

Chapter 7: Shirtless contest

{Hot_Head} is online

Natsu: seems like I'm the first one on. Oh well, *plays the song Bad Apple and starts dancing to it*

{Snowwolf*WarriorKrysta} logged on

Tasha: what are you doing? *scares the crap out of Natsu who didn't notice her logging on*

Natsu: Jesus, Tasha you gave me a heart attack! I was just dancing to Bad apple. *blushes*

Tasha: Crank it up and let's dance! : 3

Natsu: Alright! :D *TURNS THE MUSIC UP LOUDER*

Both: *dancing in funny ways*

{FairyHearts} logged on

{WatersMyGame} logged on

{Key*Girl} logged on

Lucy: hey guys what you listening to? It sounds familiar. :D

Tasha: bad apple, wanna join us?

All of them: Sure!

{Icemage} is online

{SuperSayianGoku} is online

{StrawHatLuffy} is online

{SoulReaper} is online

{Armor'sMyThing} is online

{ShySkyDragon} is online

{TakeOverMage} is online

{LokiLion} is online

Loki: Lucy! *notices her dancing with Natsu and the girls*

Luffy: is this that Bad apple song? It's great music! :D

Natsu: thanks Luffy!

Goku: I think I have a better song! *plays the song called Hear me Now*

Tasha: sougoi! I love this song! 8D

Erza: I have to admit this s a great song. I figured Goku would pay something like this.

Ichigo: I have something good too *Plays the song Breaking the habit*

Brona: this is a great one too!

Goku: hope you guys don't mind but I invited my son to come and join us in the chatroom.

Tasha: that's good, Goku.

Goku: here he comes now!

{SonOfSayian} is online

Gohan: hi dad! :D

Goku: hey Gohan, come meet the guys.

Tasha: hi Gohan!

Everyone: Hi Gohan!

Loki: so you guys are Super Sayian?

Goku & Gohan: yup! ^_^

Lisanna: can we see?! 8D

Goku: sure! *minute later he was glowing golden color with bright blonde hair*

Loki: wow, his power intensified.

Gajeel: hehe, let's brawl, Goku! *slams a fist into Goku's gut*

Tasha: I have a better idea! *does some clicks on her computer*

{Swordsman} is online

{Ship'sCook} is online

{NinjaStalkerCat} is online

{Misty*Kitty}

{LilyIsAwesome} is online

Tasha: we're gonna have a shirtless contest! ^_^

Everyone: WHAT?!

Tasha: yup! So all you guys better pose for us girls, and we'll see who's has the greatest body!

Brona: I think that's an excuse just to see some of these guys shirtless, Tasha, I'm disappointed -_-'

Tasha: i-it's nothing like that! :o *stutters*

Zoro: sounds like fun anyway; we can do whatever we can to win right?

Tasha: except killing or injuring the other contestant's then yes.

Toshika: and I already picked who goes first, and Sanji your first. Good luck

{DrinkerGirl} is online

Lucy: Cana?!

Cana: I heard Shirtless contest, who's in it?! *drools like a dog*

Sanji: I like her, I'm first Cana-san!

Cana: Sanji?!

Loki: you know that pervert?

Cana: we used to date once.

Sanji: and if I win I want a date, Cana baby!

Cana: only if you win.

Sanji: I will win for you baby! *starts posing for everyone the only person who cheers is Brona*

Brona: show some ass! Oh wait you don't have one!XD

Happy: that's cold, ok Zoro your turn!

Zoro: *bashfully starts posing*

Levy: good luck Zoro!

Lisanna: I wanna touch his arms!

Happy: you made about 30 points, the most you can make is 50 ok everyone.

Misty: ok Gajeel it's your turn

Gajeel: makes no move to pose*

Levy: come one Gajeel!

Gajeel: I don't feel like doing this!

Panther Lily: ok you can go then, Ichigo it's your turn!

Toshika & Tasha: GOO ICHIGO! :D

Ichigo: thanks girls *does a sexy dance which ends with Toshika throwing a bucket of water at him making him look hotter*

Lily: congrats Ichigo you made 45 points on that one.

Toshika: congrats Ichi baby! *Hugs Ichigo like he's her boyfriend*

Happy: ok Gray it's your turn!

Gray: *flexes his muscles* I'm not gonna do too much.

Misty: you got 40 so you're in second place right now.

Loki: my turn right? *starts stripping off his shirt*

Lucy: put it back on!

Loki: *blushes*

Happy: ok? You only got 20.

Luffy: I wanna go! :D *starts flexing his body out and flexes his muscles*

Tasha: I wanna touch his butt! ^_^

Everyone: *stares at Tasha* D:

Tasha: he's got a nice butt. *shrugs*

Luffy: *laughs* Thank you! :D

Happy: you're tied with Ichigo, Luffy 45 points to the both of you.

Misty: Gohan if you will?

Gohan: can I just stay out of this? -_-'

Misty: sure if you want, your dad's probably gonna win if Natsu can come up with something good.

Lily: ok Goku it's your turn.

Goku: *flexes like he's a swimsuit model*

Brona: that is soo hot! *almost faints into Tasha's arms*

Happy: awesome Goku you got 45 points it's a three way tie.

Lucy: good Luck, Natsu! :O

Natsu: I have this in the bag! ;)

*the results*

Happy: oh dear it's a four way tie!

Everyone: what?!

Tasha: looks like we'll need to have the readers decide who wins.

**Me: everyone who reads this please post a review telling me who you want to win the contest. The prize I forgot to mention is a free membership into Fairy Tail but for Natsu if he wins? He'll get 30,000 Jewels instead.**

**Brona: now vote on who you want to win and we'll see you in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8: Eating Contest!

**Me: hey guys I decided to do something different to decide the winner of the contest on to the story!**

Chapter 8: Eating contest!

Tasha: I have a better idea to decide this, guys!

Natsu: what's your idea? :o

Tasha: *waves her hand and a huge tent appeared inside was any kind of food imaginable* with an Eating contest! :D

Natsu: sougoi! Perfect, I'm gonna win this.

Toshika: I wouldn't be too sure Natsu, remember Luffy and Goku tied in the international hot dog eating contest

*authors note: I made that up there actually wasn't*

Natsu: I'll do my best anyway! :D

Lucy: good luck, Natsu! : 3

Goku: this is gonna be Awesome! :D

Luffy: Hell Yeah! Let's do this! :)

Ichigo: I'm gonna wipe the floor with you knuckleheads

Natsu: watch it, Strawberry!

Brona: ready guys, you will begin in 10.

Lucy: Nine! Go Natsu

Erza: 8

Gray: 7

Sanji: 6! Good luck Luffy! :D

Zoro: 5 *chuckles*

Gohan: 4, you can do it dad! :D

Tasha: 3! Good luck you guys!

Toshika: 2! You can do it, Ichigo!

Happy: One and begin!

*all four of them go at it*

Levy: I'll keep count of Goku's plates

Lucy: I'll take care of Natsu's

Sanji: I got Luffy's

Toshika: I'll get Ichigo's

*two hours later*

Happy: and the results?

Levy: Goku ate over 240 plates of food!

Lucy: Natsu ate about 240 plates

Toshika: Ichigo ate about 250 plates

Happy: ok, Luffy you had to have eaten more than 215 to win, how much did he eat, Sanji?

Sanji: over 300!

Happy: We have A WINNER! :D

Sanji: congrates Luffy!

Goku: god, I'm stuffed. Gohan you'll have to roll me back home at this rate XD

Gohan: why didn't you lose gracefully, Dad? T-T

Gajeel: don't worry Gohan; I'll help you roll him back home. :D

Gohan: God, bless you! T_T

Luffy: Sanji? Can you help me stand up, I can't move! D:

Sanji: Jesus, man you ate to much you look like an overstuffed turkey.

Erza: *falls out of her chair laughing* Bwahahahaha!

Cana: you guys are pigs. What? Do you have a bottomless pit for stomachs? *cracks a smile*

Gajeel: come on, Goku. You owe me a fight!

Goku: Gajeel, right now I could fight my way out of a cramped closet I'm so stuffed. *Burps in his face*

Gajeel: you're disgusting, you piggish Sayian!

Tasha: Sayians are known for having twice the compasity in their stomachs than us. Luffy, I think he just has a bottomless pit for a gut. ;)

Goku: I can't help it, ever since I was a kid I ate a lot.

Brona: guess that's why you fight a lot to burn most of that fat off.

Tasha: he doesn't even have any fat, Brona! That's all Muscle! *Faints*

Natsu: is she ok?

Toshika: Put on your Damn T-shirt then she will be!

Goku: oops *pulls on his vest*

Natsu: must be shocking being a girl around guys like us.

Lucy: oh dear god, He's got a big head now.

Luffy: what do I win?

Tasha: you won a coupon for an all you can eat buffet good for the end of the week and free membership into Fairy Tail!

Luffy: sougoi! :D

Tasha: congrats, Luffy!

Lucy: you're now a member of Fairy Tail!

Luffy: thanks but no Thanks. I got a crew who need me and I can't stay. We gotta go anyway.

Sanji: this will probably be the last time we see each other. Good luck guys.

Zoro: it was fun, see ya.

Everyone: Bye Guys!

{StrawHatLuffy} signed off

{Swordsman} logged off

{Ship'sCook} is offline

Tasha: :'(

Brona: Why the Hell are YOU CRYING?!

Tasha: he's such a good Person!

Toshika: you can still win this Ichigo. You were in second place!

Ichigo: you just want me to Join Fairy Tail don't you? -_-'

Toshika: Yup! ^_^

Ichigo: I'll take that offer then Tasha.

Tasha: great you're now a member of Fairy Tail!

Toshika: oh yeah, Natsu how did that Prank go?

Natsu: glad somebody asked I did it yesterday. Gray got so mad when he found out it was me!

Gray: I'll pay you back one day Flame brain!

Lucy: here's the video. *uploads video*

Natsu *in video* hey Ji-chan, I wouldn't drink that if I were you!*

Master: why you say that?

Natsu: I think someone poisoned the beer with sleeping medicine just look at Cana.

*video pans to Cana who's out cold on a bench*

Master: god, your right what was I thinking! Who did this?

Natsu: Gray did I saw him put something in a couple beers earlier.

Master: GRAY!

*END OF video*

Gray: you asshole I'm so gonna get you!

Natsu: that was priceless though!

Tasha: you guys are terrible!

Brona: look whose talking lady who faints when she sees Goku without a shirt on!

Tasha: hey you fainted too!

Erza: enough with the petty quarrels.

Lucy: is your dad gonna be ok, Gohan? :(

Gohan: idk actually he's never eaten this much food in one sitting before I guess he really wanted to win.

Tasha: I got a present for him anyway. Goku for trying your best and almost killing your stomach in the process I'd like you to take these three Coupons for a buffet.

Goku: Thank you! 8D

Tasha: I'm such a giver what can I say? *shrugs her shoulders*

Natsu: hey I have a great idea, why don't we all go to the beach!

Everyone: YEAH!

Natsu: great we'll meet up at the beach in 40 minutes!

*everyone signed off*

*to the beach*

Goku & Gohan: *Lying in the sun*

Wendy, Lucy and Levy: *making sand castles*

Tasha: this is the life. : D

Natsu: let's go snorkeling! =D

Erza: alright, come on Gray, Lucy!

Lucy: wait for me Natsu! :O

Brona: this is so relaxing; Natsu sure has good ideas from time to time

Toshika: life doesn't get any better than this. :o

Ichigo: you're right about that! Come one let's go bury Loki in the sand!

Toshika: sure! :D

Tasha: wait for me; I wanna bury his ass in the sand too! :o

Brona: *walks over to Goku and Gohan who look up at her* mind if I join you guys?

Goku: sure, the sun rays feel really good today.

Gohan: ouch! I think a crab just pinched me! :'(

Goku: where? :D *starts laughing*

Gohan: on my butt!

Brona: *falls over laughing*

Goku: *holds his gut until he feels a pinch* ouch! Now I got pinched *looks over at Brona*

Brona: *pinches her fingers together* hurts doesn't it!?

Goku: get those fingers away from me!

Brona: *laughs her ass off*

**Me: I think I'll stop here for now, thank you for reading and I'll see you next chapter! **

**Goku: keep away from me!**

**Brona: come back here, Goku. I'm just gonna pinch you! **

**Goku: yeah on my butt!**

**Brona: pervert! *smacks him***

**Goku: ow that hurt! Gohan, a little help?!**

**Gohan: guess we'll see you next time bye!**


	9. Somebody give me ideas!

**Me: hey guys I need a little help if you guys can help me out.**

**Lucy: Tasha seems to have run out of ideas for the stories.**

**Natsu: any ideas will be accepted, just as long as they are creative and/ or funny just help out some way.**

**Goten I was supposed to be in her next chapter till she ran out of steam, *sighs***

**Goku: give her a break son; she's been posting every day since last weekend of course sooner or later she would've run out of steam.**

**Brona: so I hope you guys can help her out. **

**Me: you guys are no help, saying I ran out of steam. I didn't run of steam, I got tired and my brain won't come up with anything good today! **

**Gray: that's just another word for saying you run out of steam.**

**Me: grr. You guys are infuriating. **

**Lucy: how do you even run out of steam? **

**Me: my brain won't come up with anything even mildly interesting. **

**Natsu: that's sad you can't come up with anything?**

**Me: get off my damn back Flame Brain!**

**Natsu: what'd you call me?! **

**Me: flame brain; now get out of my face before I hit you where the sun don't shine. *slammed my face against his***

**Natsu: *goes pale backs away from me***

**Me: good boy. **

**Ichigo: I wouldn't mess with her today Natsu. ^_^"**

**Natsu: she's exactly like Erza T_T**

**Gray: cry baby.**

**Natsu: WHAT'D YOU SAY!?**

**Gohan: can someone please help with a story idea before Tasha goes crazy? T-T**


	10. Chapter 9: New Members and the Ugly bet

**Me: hey everyone! Welcome to another chapter of Fairy Tail Chatroom!**

**Brona: gonna bring in some new characters?**

**Me: yup and we have a shocking surprise in store for everyone so after this you might never look at Natsu the same way again. O3O**

**Brona: ooh I'm already excited! ^_^**

**Me: let's get to the story!**

Chapter 9: New members and the ugly bet

{Snowwolf*WarriorKrysta} is online

{Fairy Hearts} is online

{Key girl} is online

{ArmorIsCool} is online

{SoulReaperDude} is online

{WatersMyThing} is online

{SuperSayianGoku} is online

Tasha: hi guys!

Everyone: hi!

Lucy: where's Natsu? :-/

Toshika: haven't seen him, anyone else?

{Bookworm} is online

{MetalHead} is online

{SonOfSayian} is online

Goku: nope, hey guys have you seen Natsu?

Gohan: no, why he's gone? :o

{Flame-Boy} is online

{Ice-boy} is online

Natsu: hi everyone!

Lucy: uh Natsu? O.o

Natsu: uh yeah?

Lucy: why aren't you wearing pants?

Gray: we're in the middle of a bet right now. ^^'

Everyone: WHAT?

Lucy: explain, Now Natsu *furious*

Natsu: *sighs* ok but you can't get mad!

Lucy: what happened?

Gray: I bet that he couldn't go a whole day with being only in his underpants and if he did I would feed him fire food for the rest of the week.

Lucy: this is a terrible Bet!:(

Everyone: *starts laughing*

Lucy: why would you do this Natsu?

Natsu: I'm sorry Lucy~! :'(

Lucy: call of the bet! :(

Natsu: I Can't! X' (

Lucy: WHY NOT!

Gray: he'd have to pay me 10,000 jewels if he forfeited the bet

Lucy: Natsu! *storms out of the chatroom*

Natsu: Lucy! Come back!

Erza: *punches Gray* you ass you better relieve him of this bet before you're the reason they break up!

Gray: oh shit your right cause then Natsu would get on my ass forever for ruining his relationship.

Goku: Erza, you have your work cut out for you.

Erza: tell me about it.

{2#SonOfSayian} is online

{SmartSayian} is online

Gohan: hey Goten. I think you showed up at the wrong time. -_-

Goten: why's that? :/

Gray: I almost cause a couple to break up. _

Goten: you're a jerk. D:

Trunks: you better fix it.

Gray: Natsu!

Natsu: what do you want?! :'(

Gray: I'm sorry dude. Let's give up the bet. I don't want to be the reason Lucy breaks up with you.

Natsu: then you can start by bringing MY GIRL BACK TO THE CHATROOM!

Gray: on the double! Brb!

{StripperBoy} is offline

Tasha: don't worry Natsu. She'll be ok.

Brona: yeah, cheer up. Look we got you some hot fries!

Natsu: YAAHH! : D *takes the bag from Brona* you guys are the best! ^_^

Tasha & Brona: you're welcome! C:

{Sorry_Natsu} is online

{StripperBoy} is online

Lucy: I'm sorry, Natsu! *hugs him*

Natsu: it's ok.

Lucy: I brought u a shirt to put on. *gives him a dragon emblem t-shirt*

Natsu: you're the best, baby! *kisses her forehead*

Lucy: *blushes*

Everyone: awe!

Natsu: urusai! *blushes red*

Goku: you guys are adorable anyway now that that's fixed I'd like everyone to me my son, Goten and Vegeta's son Trunks.

Everyone: hi!

Goten: you guys doing ok now?

Natsu: yup! ^_^

Lucy: *smacks him playfully on the chest*

Ichigo: so if you're Goku and Vegeta's sons then does that mean you can go super Sayian as well? ':/

Trunks & Goten: Yup! ^_^

Tasha: awesome! Can you show us! 8D

*both go super Sayian*

Everyone: Sougoi!

Gray: that's so awesome!

Erza: who knew little kids your age could have that kind of power.

Levy: it's incredible! *starts taking pictures*

Goten: we can do fusion as well.

Everyone: NO WAY!

Trunks: yes way! Let's show em Goten!

*both fuse together to make Gotenks*

Gotenks: what do you think?

Lucy: wow, his voice is different too! :O

Brona: that's so cool! 8D

Natsu: take me on! I wanna see how strong you are Gotenks!

Gotenks: sure haven't have a fight in a long time, and since you're giving me the chance to show off why do you go first I even let you land the first blow.

Lucy: sounds kind of cocky isn't he?

Gohan: he's always like that those two mixed together make one big problem for Dad and Vegeta.

Erza: Go Natsu!

Goku: just try not to kill the guy k, Gotenks?

Gotenks: no problem!

Natsu: here I come! *takes a deep breath and releases a huge flamethrower of fire* Roar of the fire dragon!

Gotenks: *isn't even phased by the attack besides having a couple strands of hair burned off* that was your attack? Try again!

Natsu: why you little! *jumps up at comes down at him* wing slash of the fire dragon!

Gotenks: *brushes off his shoulders* really man? Can somebody help him; this will be too easy if I just take you on

Toshika: I got this! *jump kicks him* Talons of the water dragon!

Gotenks: *misses the attack but grabs her foot* you suck at sneak attacks you know

Toshika: *spins kicks him, knocking him away* Together Natsu!

*both take a deep breath*

Natsu & Toshika: Roar of the-

Natsu: Fire Dragon!

Toshika: Water Dragon!

*the attack hit head on knocking Gotenks back a few feet*

Gotenks: now THAT'S what I'm talking about! :D

Erza: this looks like fun! I'm joining in!

Gray: me too! :D

Lucy: I won't miss this!

*all 5 of them attack together sending Gotenks barreling into a rock*

Gotenks: *separates into Trunks and Goten again*

Goten: THAT WAS AWESOME! :D

Trunks: Let's do that again!

Goku: *grabs the back of their shirts* hold it you two, time for your bed time ok?

Goten: but Dad!

Goku: no buts, Gohan make sure these two get to bed. *flings the two at Gohan who catches them*

Gohan: yes, Dad. Bye guys!

{Son of Sayian} is offline

{SmartSayian} is offline

{2#SonOfSayian} is offline

Goku: what do you guys think of them?

Gray: Crazy just like you, Goku. I hope Goten didn't inherit you're eating skills: D

Goku: good point ^_^

Levy: I gotta go catch up on my reading, Gajeel care to join me?

Gajeel: got nothing better to do.

{Gajevy} is offline

Tasha: I gotta get some work done see ya!

{Snowwolf*WarriorKrysta} is offline

Brona: I need to go shopping anyone wants to join me?

Toshika: I do, come on Ichigo!

Ichigo: ok?

{FairyHearts} is offline

{IchigoXToshika} logged off

Goku: I gotta go check on the kids. See you guys tomorrow!

{SuperSayianGoku} sighed off

Gray: sorry to leave guys but we have a date, so see ya!

{Graza} is offline

Natsu: yeah we're alone!

Lucy: nice Pokemon Boxers by the way

Natsu: thank god nobody noticed that! ^^'

Lucy: come on over Natsu I got a present for you!

Natsu: really?!:D

Lucy: yup!

Natsu: hooray!

{Nalu} logged off

**Me: hey guys what do you think pretty funny right? I know I'm a genius as always**

**Brona: you're the best!**

**Natsu: we'll see you next time!**


	11. Chapter 11: Movies

**Me: hey guys sorry I haven't written this story in a while.**

**Brona: what chapter is this for again?**

**Me: Fairy Tail chatroom**

**Brona: oh is Annie gonna come in to this one as well?**

**Annie: YES!^_^**

**Lucy: on to the story!**

Chapter 11: Movies

_*FairyHearts* _is online

_*DragonBoy* _is online

_*WatersMyGame* _is online

_*KeyQueen* _is online

_*StripperKing* _is online

_*ArmorQueen* _is online

_*Snowwolf*WarriorKrysta* _is online

_*SoulReaperIchigo* _is online

_*SuperSayianVegeta* _is online

_*SuperSayianGoku* _is online

_*SonOfSayian* _is online

_*2#SonOfSayian* _is online

_*Bookworm* _is online

_*ShySkyDragon* _is online

_*MetalHead* _is online

Tasha: Hey guys what's up? *Mad expression*

Gray: Uh oh what happened? :o

Tasha: *Face palms herself* ask Goku!

Gray: Goku what happened and why does Tasha sound like she wants to murder you?

Goku: Hehe, well you see. Gildarts invited me to a drink after Brona and Tasha had their little message war, and well I did drink about... 20 bottles of whiskey *grins*

Vegeta: Somehow he rounded me and Luffy into drinking with them and I ended up drunk and unconscious, I woke up to a chick bouncing up and down on my back.

Erza: That's terrible way to wake up sober.

Natsu: You should've seen Luffy he was worst, he was actually singing while dancing on the bar counter.

Lucy: That's awful then you and Tasha got into an argument.

Natsu: That was an accident!

Tasha: That was no accident, you can't even read and yet u asked me which of my favorite stories ended!

Natsu: I was just being nice! :{

Gohan: I had to come and drag Dad back home.

Goten: That was funny! Dad was so Drunk Mom made him sleep on the couch! XD

Trunks: I think my mom was worst; she actually knocked the crap out of Dad when he came home.

Vegeta: That is the last time I go relaxing with you Kakarot!

Goku: It's not my fault Vegeta, how did I know Gildarts was such a hard drinker?

Tasha: Um let's see… BECAUSE YOU ASKED HIM IF HE WAS AND HOW MUCH HE'S DRINKED IN HIS ENTIRE LIFE!? :(

Vegeta: KAKAROT! YOU DID NOT SAY ANYTHING ABOUT THAT?!

Goku: Woops! *scratches behind his head chuckling*

Ichigo: I can't believe you guys, you actually went drinking.

Tasha: I'll tell you right now I was NOT DRINKING!

Natsu: You sure acted like you did.

Tasha: I wasn't I swear! Besides I think Cana, Gildarts and Goku cleaned those guys out of whiskey and booze.

Gajeel: That's really bad. Anybody want to watch a scary movie?

Tasha: Not now, Gajeel. *Sounding a bit annoyed*

_*DemonQueen* _is online

_*IceDragonKing* _is online

_*MistyKitty* is online_

_*Wendy'sPartner* is online_

_*FishFreak* _is online

_*PantherLilyisCool* _is online

Brona: Hey guys!

Kikio: Hi there,

Toshika: You're being strangely nice today. What? Did you beat Flare up again?

Kikio: Yes actually! ^_^

Darceus: Hey Toshika! :D

Toshika: You wanna fight me?

Darceus: Sure! *Goes at her with Talons of the Ice Dragon*

Toshika: *Dodges out of the way* Nice shot but you have to try better than that! *Jumps up and slams her arms on him crying Wing Slash of the Water Dragon*

Darceus: *Freezes the attack, tries to land a kick on her but misses*

Toshika: *Jumps off of him, and gets back a few feet* Roar of the Water Dragon!

Darceus: Roar of the Ice Dragon! * The attack hit head on with hers*

Tasha: *Plays fitting fight music, the same that was played when Goku fought Cell*

Toshika: *Finishes the fight three minutes later* I won! :D

Darceus: *Picks himself up off the ground* Nice shot, *smiles at his former team mate*

Brona: How come you guys know each other? :-/

Toshika: They were my old teammates; I used to belong to Raven Tail before I got thrown out.

Brona: That's terrible! :o

Trunks: Dad! Is it ok, if Goten and I go play?

Goten: Yeah dad, can I?

Trunks and Goten: Please?!

Goku: Sure I guess you can.

Vegeta: Go ahead. Just come back in one piece or your mother will have such a fit!

Goku: That goes for you too, Goten!

Goten: Ok! Bye guys!

Trunks: See yah!

_*2#SonOfSayian* _is offline

_*Vegeta'sKid* _is offline

Happy: Natsu, I'm gonna go for a walk for a little bit.

Natsu: Ok see you later, Happy. Be safe ok?

Happy: Aye, I will!

_FishFreak: _is offline

Misty: Come on, Carla, Lily. Let's go to the beach.

Toshika: Be careful ok? *has worried look*

Wendy: Keep the others save ok, Carla?

Gajeel: Don't get carried away ok? Stay together and come back once you're done at the beach.

All of them: We will! ;)

_MistyKitty: _is offline

_Wendy'sPartner: _logged off

_PantherLilyisCool: _signed off

Gohan: I gotta go study, see you guys later.

_SonOfSayian: _is offline

_Annie BlackHeart XD: _is online

Natsu: Who's that? `:? She looks like Erza

Tasha: Annie? Is that you?

Annie: Hey girl! =D I'm back!

Brona and Tasha: Annie! *hugs her*

Annie: Erza Nee-chan! *tackles Erza*

Everyone except Tasha, Brona, Annie and Erza: …?

Erza: Nee-chan! What are you doing here? :o

Annie: I just got back today! How've you been?!

Erza: Great, I missed you sis!

Annie: *hugs her sister*

Tasha: I was gonna say something. So anyone seen any good movies lately?

Lucy: I saw Beautiful Creatures! It was so romantic! :}

Natsu: She made me go see it with her.

Gray: I saw Oz the great and powerful. It really twists what you remember from the wizard of Oz.

Levy: I saw that movie too! It was really eye popping! :D

Toshika: ok last movie I saw was Spiders, it was about this family that lives in New York and there are these really big spiders that live in the subway tunnels under the city and they're killing people.

Annie: I saw the host!

Tasha: *gasps* I LOVE THAT MOVIE! *fan girl scream*

Ichigo: Last movie I saw was Stephan King's It.

Everyone: *shivers*

Brona: *laughs* that was the best! XD

Annie: *cowers behind Tasha* that movie scared me.

Tasha: I watched a comedian talk about that movie.

Natsu: What did he say?

Tasha: he said that his baby sitter when he was I think 6 or 7, the baby sitter let him watch it and he said and I quote. "I was brained raped and I'm not kidding, I was so terrified that I would stay in my room at night for 2 months and when I would wake up at night, I peed in the heating vent in my bed room!"

Natsu: No way! *clutches his gut laughing so hard*

Tasha: way! And that's not all. "I did that in the summer but I forgot when winter came and my mom turned the heater on in my room. It smelt like hot pee, it smelt like a bus stop in the middle of July.

Natsu: *already falling out of chair laughing*

Tasha: "Once my mom came in and not being able to handle the smell she was, 'what the f**k is that smell? Is there a homeless man living in your closet?' I was straight with her, I was like 'mom that is the stench of fear and bad parenting, do some background check."

Everyone: *laughing their asses off, falling out of their chairs*

Brona: That's so terrible!

Tasha: yeah he also said great now I'm gonna have to look out for that for the rest of my life!

Lucy: that's so awful!XD

Tasha: I know right?! XD

**Me: sorry to cut this short but, I kinda got tired tying for some reason.**

**Brona: it's fine girl, you're always writing everyday so it's better if u stop for a bit every once in a while.**

**Annie: she's right, Tasha. Just relax and you can write more later! **

**Me: as for this chapter it's over so see you guys next time**


	12. Chapter 12: Surprise and Surprises

**Me: hey guys welcome to another chapter of Fairy Tail Chatroom.**

**Ashley: am I going to be in this today?**

**Me: yeah if u want though I doubt you'd want to.**

Chapter 12: surprise after surprise

_Snowwolf/WarriorKrysta is online_

_FairyHearts is online_

_Annie Blackheart is online_

_KeyQueen is online_

_Hot-Shot is online_

_StripperKing is online_

_ArmorQueen is online_

_BookQueen is online_

_MetalHead is online_

_WatersMyThing is online_

_SoulReaperDude is online_

_MyandFairyTailLover13 is online_

Tasha: hey guys, long time no see! :D

Brona: hey finally did another did u?

Lucy: give her a break!

Natsu: I'd stay out of it, Lucy -_-

Tasha: *starts laughing* bwahahahahaha! *almost falls out of her chair*

Gajeel: what's kitty-girl laughing about?

Brona: oh she's watching Markiplier run away from PedoBear in a video called Amnesia dark room! :D

Lucy: who's that?

Ashley: Markiplier? He's a video commentator on YouTube he does a lot of scary video games and mods just like Pewdiepie

Annie: don't forget Yamimash he's just as funny as mark and Pewdie.

Natsu: they must be crazy can u show us a video?

Tasha: sure I'll show you each video they did of Dark room their reactions are hilarious and each are different at taking on scary things. *uploads video*

(if you want to u can watch those videos to understand what everyone says about them)

Gajeel: Damn that Pewdiepie character is funny looking

Ashley: that's because he's Swedish at least I think he is?

Natsu: he's sure is stupid he's taking too long to figure the puzzle out. There's only one other door in that room where else would the key go to? And why the hell is there a second key for that's just plain stupid! :o

Lucy: *screams* oh no! He's got a troll face! But his scream is priceless! X'D

Levy: what the heck is up with that monster he looks as if he's falling apart.

*everyone listens to the funny bellowing music*

Erza: that's good music, not the greatest time to be playing it.

Gray: oh my god there's a troll face in the closet! O.O

Ichigo: why the hell is Nyan cat in this!

Toshika: oh my god Nyan cat is chasing him! XD and all he wants to do it break dance! X'D

Brona: Jump down u dumbass! Get ur butt down into that hole! Run like ur ass is on fire!

Toshika: oh my god… Jaws music that's not good! 8X

Ichigo: oh no! AHHHHHHHH! IT'S PEDOBEAR! RUN U DUMBASS!

Natsu: NO u idiot! you ran the wrong way! Bwhahahah, PedoBear approves! X'D

*next they watch Markiplier play the same mod*

Lucy: he's kinda cute looking! :D

Natsu: *furrows in anger*

Lucy: *notices this and kisses Natsu* aw u brat! Come on!

Gray: ur right about something he's sure is a lot smarter. That's the first time someone laughs in the face of total fear.

Erza: ppf hahahahah! *imitates Mark's laugh*

Gajeel: Me gustav! X'D *gasps* I'm dying over here! :'D

Toshika: He EVEN LAUGHS AS PEDOBEAR CHASES HIM!

Tasha: guess what Brona, we've found someone who's more insane that u! :D

Brona: really who? *not even paying attention*

Everyone: Markiplier! :D

Natsu: *starts jumping around singing* it's peanut butter jelly time! :D

Everyone: *laughing their asses off dying*

Annie: this is too good! :D

Ashley: I'm dying! I can't stop laughing! *falls out of her chair laughing*

_PedoBear is online_

Everyone: *freezes* ITS PEDOBEAR! DX

PedoBear: Hi kids! *creepy voice*

All the girls: *screaming like crazy*

_Pewdiepie is online_

_Markiplier is online_

_Yamimash is online_

Pewdie: PedoBear! It's us your after now come get us! *shakes his butt in PedoBear direction*

Mark: don't just stand there dumbass! Run!

Yami: don't have to tell me twice!

Pewdie: now I bid you fools a goodbye! *runs after Mark and Yami with PedoBear not far behind*

Natsu: *grabs a bottle of hot sauce* I really need to lie of this stuff. I think one of my worst gaming dreams came true! *faints*

**Me: I shocked myself too much I think I'm gonna lay down once I upload this…**

**Brona: *face is pale***

**Annie: *hiding in the corner***

**Ashley: *holding herself close***


End file.
